


It Hurts

by Tonystarkisaslut



Series: Starkerfestivals Events [21]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Injury, M/M, Mild Gore, SFWhumptober20, Tumblr: starkerfestivals, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:48:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26836972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tonystarkisaslut/pseuds/Tonystarkisaslut
Summary: Peter and Tony are trapped, and Peter is hurt.Day four: forced to hurt the other
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: Starkerfestivals Events [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1693264
Comments: 1
Kudos: 74
Collections: Starker Festivals Events, Starker Festivals Whumptober 2020





	It Hurts

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: wound cauterization (is that a word?) mild gore on account of ^ , whump

“You have to calm down, Peter, okay? You have to steady your breathing. Okay? Come on kid, match with me.”

Peter whimpers, his shoulders deflating as he sobs. “I can’t—I can’t be trapped Tony, u can’t do this!”

Tony uses his hand without the gauntlet, _the left side of his suit which got torn off_ , and grabs Peter’s own hand. He brings both hands to his chest, right over his heart. “I’ll get us out of here, Peter, I promise. Just match my breathing first, okay? You got this. Just match my breathing. Close your eyes baby, think about something else. We’re in bed, and we’re under the covers. That’s why it’s so hard to breathe, so hot, so dark. We’re just under the covers. You and me.”

It takes several minutes, but eventually Peter’s breathing is calm enough to not be considered hyperventilating. “Tony... it hurts.”

Tony nods, kissing Peter’s palm softly. “I know. Friday says my suit is almost at 5% power, which should be enough to get all this wreckage off of us, okay?”

Peter nods, keeping his eyes clenched shut. “Okay. Okay, okay okay okay, I can do this.”

Tony whispers soothing words and promises into Peter’s ear, until Friday tells him he has enough power to blast the debris on top of them.

Once they’re free, Tony grunts as the heavy armor is mostly being carried by him, with only 2% power left. He leans down and picks Peter up, panting at the effort. “Kid?”

Peter gets to his feet, and looks down to his thigh; he was cut pretty bad; a large gash is bleeding profusely. “It’s f-fine. My healing will kick in.”

Tony sighs and looks at their surroundings. “Kid, it’s going to be a long walk. And we can’t stay here, the others will never find us.”

Peter bites his lip before looking at his leg again. He sprays webs on it, hissing in pain before nodding to himself. “Bandaid. Help me walk, I won’t put pressure on it.”

Tony doesn’t like the sound of that, but he doesn’t know of any better option. He’s only got one half of his suit, so one thruster; which wouldn’t be a problem if his suit wasn’t almost out of power. “Okay. Okay, fine. C’mere.” He wraps Peter’s arm around his shoulders, and wraps his own arm around Peter’s waist. “Tell me if you need a break, okay?”

They’re able to walk an entire mile before Tony makes Peter stop. The kid’s face is so pale, and his breathing is broken and jagged. Tony’s suit is up to 10% but that isn’t enough to fly them away. “Okay kid, break time.”

Peter falls to the ground immediately, panting heavily and ripping the webbing off. It was getting bled through anyway. “I don’t understand! Why won’t I stop bleeding?”

Tony is also breathing heavily; the fucking armor plus carrying Peter is so heavy. He’s only human. “I don’t know, kid...”

“Tony... I think... I think you have to go without me. I think my best bet is you getting somewhere they can find you, and making them come back for me.”

Tony shakes his head “Hell fucking no. There is no way in hell I’m leaving you alone, Peter. I can’t- I can’t do that. I can’t leave you, not again Peter.”

Peter whimpers, head thunking on the ground. “I can’t keep walking, Tony, and you can’t keep carrying me.” He smiles sadly up at Tony. “You have to go get help.”

“No, no! There has to be another option-“

“Boss? If I may... a common tactic for stopping bleeding is cauterizing.”

“...” Tony’s eyes go wide, as he looks at his repulser. “Oh...”

Peter winces at the thought, but he thinks about it. And then, he realizes that it’s their only option that doesn’t involve Peter possibly dying. “Okay. Okay, you can do it.”

Tony shakes his head, face horrified. “I couldn’t possibly! You’ll hurt so bad Peter, you-“

“I’ll die if you don’t, Tony. The bandaid didn’t work, I’ll bleed out before we get somewhere safe. It’s okay Tony, I’ve had worse. I got this.” Peter takes Tony’s free hand, giving it a soft kiss.

Tony leans down, kissing Peter so softly. “God, I love you so much. You’re so fucking strong, baby.” Tony pulls back, petting Peter’s hair. “Okay...”

Peter looks around before sighing and ripping a bit of his suit off, sticking it in his mouth so he won’t bite his tongue off. “Okay, ‘m ready.”

Tony’s hands are shaking, and he places the gauntlet on Peter’s wound, clenching his eyes tight. “Okay. Okay. I can do this. You got this, Peter, I know you do. You’ll be okay.”

Peter braces himself, putting his arms behind his head as a precautionary measure.

Tony shakes his head and lets out a heavy breath, before turning the gauntlet on the lowest setting.

The effect is immediate.

Peter screams in agony, hands slapping down against the grass and fingers digging in the earth.

Tony feels tears spring to his eyes, knowing _he’s_ the one making Peter scream like that.

The sizzling sound mixed with the smell of searing flesh and burned blood is making Tony want to die. It’s way too familiar for his taste...

Peter, on the other hand, isn’t used to it. He coughs and gags in between his screams, tears streaming down his face.

Tony pulls back the second Friday says the wound is closed, and crawls backwards away from Peter.

Peter immediately turns over, vomiting into the grass and choking for air, arms and legs both shaking.

“Peter?” Tony is practically whispering, voice thick with tears. “Peter? Can I... can I touch you?”

Peter sobs and falls back, away from the puke, looking over at Tony with such a broken expression.

An expression that Tony put there.

Peter nods, and weakly reaches for tony. “P-please? Please comfort me...”

Tony wastes no time, going over and placing Peter’s head in his lap. “I’m here baby, I’m right here. I love you so much Peter, you’re so strong and wonderful! I’m so proud of you Peter, you did so well...”

Peter sobs softly, clinging to Tony and making sure his wound isn’t touching the ground.

After a while, Peter has stopped crying and he kisses Tony’s hand softly. “Thank you...”

Tony leans down and kisses Peter on the lips, before nuzzling his nose. “I love you, Peter. You know I wouldn’t do that unless I was forced to, right?”

Peter nods, a pained smile on his face. “I know. I’m grateful. Come on, I can walk again. Let’s get going.


End file.
